Bella's Books
by felicia2235
Summary: Set after the war. Severus survived and Bella moved to Hogsmead and bought a book store where she meets Severus Snape and tired to start over. This will be fluffy, fluff and mature content. Bella/ Severus find the love they never thought they could have in each other.
1. Chapter 1

***In honor of the passing of Alan Rickman who I'm still in shock over because he was such an amazing actor and my favorite character in Harry Potter I wanted to release this story I've been working on. It's not done but I just have to get something out. Severus Snape will forever be alive in my stories. RIP Alan Rickman. ***

*It's a Severus/Bella love story and it will be fluffy, fluff. This will take please after the war with the exception of some people surviving. It will also be mature you have been warned. Thanks Felicia2235.*

Severus walked down the long road towards Hogsmead, sneering and glaring at anyone he passed. It was his day to watch the ungrateful brats as they acted like fools in the Wizarding village.

Since he had no choice but to be there he decided to make a trip to the new book store that he heard had opened only weeks before. The old one was closed when the owner died during the battle months ago and Severus was glad someone finally bought it and reopened it. He loved having a book store this close so he didn't have to go to the busy streets of Diagon alley.

The store had changed names to Bella's books meaning that a woman must own it now. Either way it gave him something to do when he ran out of books to read, which happened quite often.

Since surviving the war thanks to bloody Potter who it seemed was now dating his godson Draco and determined to stay in his life somehow; had saved him and he had no choice but to try and move on. At first he didn't know what to do. He thought he was going to die during the battle and he was ok with that. He had done his part to right the wrong he did to Lily, the women he loved like his sister and only as a sister despite what the prophet like to say.

When he had woke up from three weeks of healing in a magical coma McGonagall was first to beg him to come back to Hogwarts and teach whatever he wanted. She felt guilty for not trusting him when he had done so much to keep everyone safe. He agreed to teach again but he wanted to go back to his passion of potions and to his horror Sirius Black who was released from the veil took over the DADA post while his lover Remus Lupin decided to teach his love of History.

Severus and Sirius had buried the hatched for the sake of their god son's but they would never be friends. Too much bad blood there and Severus was glad he only had to deal with the idiot every now and then.

The Malfoy's where the closet thing Severus had to family and they had all three survived the battle thanks to Potter and they were freed due to Potter as well. He testified that they did not help in the battle and were only worried for their son. Lucius and Narcissa to Severus surprised were very pleased with Potter and Draco becoming lovers. They adored him so much it made Severus want to puke.

So now he spent his days just enjoying living for the first time in as long as he could remember. Even if his life was boring and least it was peaceful and he promised himself when he awoke alive that he would live for himself this time around. He paid his dues already and it was time for him to live for him.

So now he walked slowly down the path letting the wind blow his long black hair around and watched as everyone went about their business as if he wasn't there, which was more than fine with him.

Seeing the store ahead he walked towards it gazing inside the windows of the others shops until he reach his destination and went inside.

The store was a lot different, more organized and smelled much better than the old store had before. He could tell the new owners took more pride in the store.

He looked around for a few moments before the sound of a door opening in the back made him turn and he was stop short at the sight.

The most beautiful witch he had even seen walked out of the office behind the counter. She was pale, petite with long dark mahogany colored hair. She wore simple robes and when she caught sight of him she graced him with a brilliant smile with her perfect plump pink lips.

"Oh Hello sir. I didn't hear you enter. Welcome to Bella's can I help you find anything?" she asked in an American accent, coming forward to greet him.

Schooling his face like the master Occlumens that he is he gave her a nod in greeting.

"No I was just looking to see if anything caught my eye. But thank you for the offer Mrs?" he ask in a way to get her name as he held out her hand and kissed it when she placed it in his. He was delighted in the light blush that appeared on her face as she giggled.

"It's Miss actually. Bella Swan Mr. Snape and it's a pleasure." She said and he was shocked she knew him.

"How did you know who I was?" he ask fearing she was a fan of the prophet and believed what was written.

"I've admired your work in the field of potions since my schooling at Salem. I recognized you from a picture I saw next to an article you wrote on Wolfsbane potion. Very brilliant I might add." She stated and he was so pleased that someone knew him for his hard work in his field and not just in his role as a spy.

"So you're a potions fan?" he asked and she nodded.

"Oh yes. Potions, Charms, Dark arts, Transfiguration. Several thing really I just like to learn and read." She rambled on before blushing at his amused smirk. He enjoyed listening to her talk. Her American accent really stood out in Britain.

They stood in silence for a few moments, neither really knowing what to say and Severus was way out of his element when it came to witches.

"Well feel free to browse around. The dark stuff is upstairs behind an age line so no youngsters can sneak up there. And just let me know if you need anything." Bella told him with a smile. He nodded and watched as she walked back around the counter to sort the mail.

He walked around the store slowly all the while keeping his eye on her. Being a spy did allow him the ability to watch someone without them knowing.

He noticed a lot of things about her by just watching her. She carried herself well but he could tell she protected herself at all times, she bit her lip a lot and played with her hair when she read. He also saw a bite mark on her arm that he really wanted to know more about. He had never been more fascinated by a female in his life and he defiantly planned to find out more about her.

He wanted to stay longer but the bell to the castle sounded and he knew he needed to make sure all the brats made it back. Bidding her good bye and a promise to return when he had more time to look he made his way back towards the castle with a plan forming in his mind on how to get to know Bella Swan better.

Later that day found Severus up in the Head Mistresses office.

"Severus. What can I do for you?" she ask when he nodded his greeting after bursting in her door.

"I'd like to speak with Albus, Alone." He ask and she raised a brow at him before nodding.

"Alright. I'll just make a visit to Poppy." She said flooing to her lover's rooms, leaving Severus to his business.

"What's wrong my boy. You don't normally want to speak with me on your own free will." The portrait of Dumbledore said with a smile. Rolling his eyes Severus took a stand in front of his picture and start speaking.

"I met a witch today." He said and Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair to listen. Knowing this was going to be good because Severus was obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

"At the new book store. Bella's books. She's the owner. She's an American witch named Isabella Swan." He said and stopped when Dumbledore looked shocked.

"What?" Severus ask.

"I know that name. Let me think." He said and Severus waited, rather impatiently.

"Oh yes. Do you remember me telling you years ago about a Vampire friend of mine named Carlisle Cullen?" he ask and Severus thought back and nodded.

"Yeah the one that drank animal blood, right?" he ask and Dumbledore gave a nod.

"Yes that's him. We use to keep in contact a few times a year. I'd tell him things of our world and he'd tell me things about there's. Before my death he wrote me just wanting to vent about his family falling apart due to the sadness of having to leave behind a human girl that his one un mated son fell in love with. Her name was Bella Swan." Dumbledore said and went on to tell him about how they met Bella, how she was attacked twice and how they left and abandoned her when she was 18 which would have been maybe a few years ago. (AN: You know the story. I didn't really want to re write it.)

"Explains the bite on her arm and the guarded way she protects herself." Severus commented more to himself.

"Yes and from what I gather she never told them who she really was or he would have said something in his letters. She must not of thought them trustworthy enough to share her secret. Maybe she knew they'd leave her one day and wanted to be able to move on somewhere they wouldn't know of. I suspect she's here for a new start. Trying to live again. Much like you." Dumbledore said and Severus gave a nod.

"I take it you liked her?" Dumbledore ask and Severus nodded again.

"Yes I did. But this is all new to me. I want to do it right." He said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Then start with getting to know her. She's new here and probably has no friends. You could start there and slowly progress. She's been hurt, just as you have. It will take a patient person to win her over." Dumbledore said and Severus nodded. He could do that. He understood that as well. Yes. He'd start there and see what happens. Maybe this is the new start he's been looking for. Maybe Bella Swan was his happy ever after.

"Where you off to in such a hurry, Snape?" Black ask him the next morning as he finished his breakfast faster than normal and stood to leave. Turning to leveled him with a glare he replied.

"None of your business." He spat before sweeping out of the great hall and heading outside. He had a trip to a book store to make today.

Walking inside the store he heard the bell ding and saw Bella walk out of the back office. Once she saw him she took his breath away with her smile. Like she was generally happy to see him.

"Mr. Snape. Your back. How are you?" she said walked towards him and shocking him by kissing his cheek in greeting.

"It's Severus please." He said and she nodded, blushing slightly.

"I just wanted to get away from the castle and students today and thought of your quite bookstore was the perfect place." He said and she smiled and nodded.

"Please, stay as long as you'd like. There's chairs by the window where you can sit and read. I'll make some tea. I know how you brits love your tea." She said and he gave a nod before walking towards the potion section and selecting the book that had caught his eye yesterday before taking a seat in one of the two black leather chairs in front of the window.

He watched as she came out carefully carrying a tray with a tea setting and sat it down on the table in between the two chairs before taking a seat across from him.

"How do you take it." She ask him.

"Three sugars and a splash of milk." He replied and watched as she made it perfectly and handed it to him.

"Mind if I join you?" she ask grabbing a book that was laying on the table.

"Not at all." He said sipping his tea.

And that's how it went. They sat there for hours reading and talking about anything and everything. He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed himself so much. She even had him laughing, which was highly unusual. He never laughed.

She only left his side to make them lunch and to wait on customers that came in and out but other than that they became fast friends. When he left that evening after promising to come back that next evening after his classes he felt like his life was looking up for him. Finally.

A couple of weeks went by this way. He saw her almost every day and everyday he fell more and more in love with her. She was everything he had ever wanted in a witch and so much more but he didn't know how to move from friends to more. He knew a lot about her and she him. She never said anything about the Vampires yet but he was sure eventually she would open up completely to him. He really wanted to know how bad they had hurt her.

On the morning of September the 13th Severus made his way down to her shop only to find it was closed. Frowning he walked up the stairs to where her apartment was located above the shop and knocked hoping that she was alright and not sick.

When she opened it he was instantly worried. She looked upset, tired. When she saw it was him she gave a small smile but not the normal one he was used to.

"Good morning Severus. How are you today?" she ask letting him into her apartment. He didn't have time to look around as he was more worried as to what was wrong with her.

"I'm fine. Is everything alright?" he ask and she signed.

"Yeah. It's just my birthday is all." She replied as if it was the worst day of her life.

"I had no idea. Happy Birthday." He replied and she snorted, before plopping down on her couch.

"It's not a Happy day for me. It's never been." She said and he joined her on the couch.

"Why not? It was the day you were born. The world should celebrate." He commented and she laughed a small laugh before starting off into space.

"Bad things always happen to me on my birthday. I've had some kind of emergency on every one that I could remember. I've hidden away from the world since my 18th birthday a few years ago and refuse to celebrated it." She said and he studied her with confusion.

"What happened when you were 18 that was so bad you'd want to hide away?" he ask.

Taking a deep breath she stood and went to look out the window, her arms holding herself as if to comforter her. Severus stood silently behind her waiting for her to tell him something that was obviously hurtful to her.

"I think of you as my best friend now Severus. I know I can trust you. You the first person I have trusted in a long time. When I was 17 I moved to Forks Washington to live with my father. My mother had remarried and didn't really have room for me in her life anymore. My mother and I never really got along. MY father is a muggle but my mother was born a squib. She always hated I got her family's magic and she didn't. Anyways, I went to live with my father and while there I met a family of Vampires. The Cullen's. They drank animal blood instead of human blood and they intrigued me so I did everything I could to learn more. Eventually I fell in love with one of them. Or well what I thought was love. Edward Cullen was his name. I was his singer or so he thought and I was the only human's mind he couldn't read due to Occlumency so he was intrigued with me and we slowly started dating. While dating him in a matter of months I was almost killed by three human blood drinking vampires that we ran afoul. It's where I got this bite." She said showing him her arm and he gave a nod listening intensely.

"Anyways I was hurt badly but I never used my wand. I pretend to be a muggle. For some reason I just didn't want them to know that part of me just yet. After the attack and I healed. Things went back to normal until my 18th birthday. They through me a party, even though I begged them not to. While there I cut my finger opening a gift and Jasper the one in the family that suffered the most from their diet snapped and tried to attack. Edward fearing the worst pushed me out of the way and I flew across the room and landed on a table, slicing my arm open on a vase, giving me another scar. The coven leader patched me up and the next day Edward's family packed up and left without so much as a good bye. I loved them all as family and they just left. Edward took me to the woods and told me he was leaving forever and that I wasn't good enough for him. That he was done playing with me, yada yada and left me lying in the woods crying. After that I went through a zombie like faze where all I did was live on auto pilot. I slept, went to school, ate when I remembered and slept some more. I pulled away from everyone that was my friend and even my father. Finally my father had enough and told me to get over it and move on or move out. He was tired of seeing me suffer. So I moved on. I through myself into being a better witch, into my studies and slowly I got over it. It hurts now that I was betrayed by people I thought I could trust but I realized after some time that I never really loved Edward. If I did I would have showed him my true self. I would have fought for him to stay. But since then I never celebrate my birthdays. My father sends me a card by owl and begs me to come see him so he can give me a gift but I just can't do it. I can't have more bad stuff happen to me." She said never turning to look at him. Severus could see her wiping a tear out of her eye and he had to take a deep breath and not go off to kill those filthy vampires that hurt her.

Walking up behind her he slowly and gently laid his hands on her shoulders. He didn't know how to comfort but this felt like the thing to do. He was shocked when she leaned back into him and allowed him to wrap her in a hug that meant more to both of them then they knew.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. I have to admit I have heard this before. Dumbledore's portrait told me briefly what he knew about the Cullen's after I spoke to him about you. He didn't know everything but he was during his time alive friends with the coven leader and they would talk through letters every so often. I can tell you that even though I now hate them with every fiber of my body that they left thinking it was best for you and they miss you greatly from what Dumbledore said." Severus told her not wanting to keep any secrets from her.

"I figured that out after I started to move on. But it matters not. Betrayal is betrayal no matter the reason." She said and he nodded laying his head on top of hers.

"Let me make this up to you Bella. Let me show you that you have nothing to fear from your day of birth. Trust me to show you what it means to let the past rest in the past." He told her and she turned around and searched his face for something.

"Why do you want to do that?" she ask him and he sighed.

"Because your friendship these past weeks has help me see that not everything in this world is out to get me. That I can move past my horrid past and find happiness." He told her the truth. Tilting her head to the side she studied him for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. A new start then. But just know I wouldn't agree to leave my house on this day for anyone other than you." She told him before walking into her bedroom to change.

His heart swelled at her admission. Maybe this is the turning point he needed to show her how he truly felt. He'd make this day the best she ever had if it was the last thing he did.

Hours later after taking her around not only Diagon Alley, Knockturn alley as well as Muggle London he apperated them back to the gates of Hogwarts and walked her up the path towards the school.

"Oh Severus. I sit in my living room and stare at the beauty of this school never thinking I'd get to see if up close. This is truly turning out to be a great day. Thank you." She told him clutching his arm and pulling closer to his side as they walked leisurely around the grounds. He smiled at her and pointed out several places on the outside before they started to head inside.

"Would you like to see my Lab?" he ask as they walked inside the castle and he ignored the whispers of the students that followed wondering who this women was that was holding close to their feared potions master.

"I'd love too." She told him looking into the eyes of the man she loved. Oh she fell hard for Severus Snape and hope to Merlin that he just might feel the same about her. She wouldn't survive another heart ache.

"So this is where you create your masteries in Potions. I cannot believe I'm able to see this. Thank you." She told him as she walked about and studied some of the things lining the wall of his office. He stood back and smiled at her. They had had a great day. He never was one for tours of spending time in public but for her he found himself willing to do anything.

A knock on the door interrupted them and he groaned as he called them to enter. Walking in was Draco his godson who stopped at the sight of his god father in a room alone with a witch.

"I didn't know you had company god father . I can come back." He said and Bella shock her head.

"No, no please come in. I'm Bella, Severus has told me much about you and your family." She said and he smiled at her. He like her a lot. She has a friendly demeanor.

"Good things I hope." Draco said laughing shaking her hand and she nodded but placing her arm back in Severus who was more than happy that she was still willing to stay close to him, even in front of others.

"I only wanted to tell you that mother and father has invited you and Harry over for dinner next weekend at the manor. Of course Bella would be welcome as well." Draco told him and he rolled his eyes at having to have another family dinner with Potter.

"I'll be there as always Draco. Bella I'd love for you to join me only if you'd like." He ask her and she smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to meet the people you talk of like family." She said and he nodded, extremely happy.

After Draco left he showed her around the rest of the castle and she was like a kid in a candy shop. In love with the place he had called home since he was 11.

"I so wished I could have gone to school here Severus. It's so enchanting." She commented as they walked around and he smiled at her excitement.

When the evening set in she decided she wanted to thank him for such a lovely day and wanted to cook him dinner back at her place to which he gladly accepted.

As they were walking towards the doors of the castle when a voice stopped them.

"So the rumors are true. I didn't believe when I heard it but damn if it isn't true." Came the voice of Sirius Black. Groaning Bella and Severus turned around and saw Black and Lupin standing there about to head into the great hall for dinner.

"What do you want Black?" Snape ask tighten his hold on Bella. Bella know from the stories who Black was and how he and Severus didn't really get along because of their past.

"The students were talking about you and a pretty witch walking arm and arm around the castle and I didn't believe it so I came to see for myself. I am Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin who may you be beautiful?" Sirius ask walking up to Bella and kissing her free hand. Snape tensed really wanting to grab his wand when Sirius touched Bella.

"Bella Swan , I own the book store in the village nice to meet you." She told him kindly all the while shifting closer to Severus and making sure he knew that nothing this wizard could say or do would take her attention away from Severus. She had eyes for only him and he felt it in her moves.

"Well if you'd like another tour around the castle Moony and I would love to show you around." He said knowing he was baiting Snape but it was something he loved doing.

"No thanks. Severus is more than able to show me around anytime he wants. And we were actually headed back to my place if you don't mind. It was nice to meet you both." She said and steered Severus out the door and away from the wizard that was upsetting him.

They didn't say much on the walk back to the village until Severus felt the need to start apologizing.

"I'm sorry about black. He can be very annoying." He told her and she snorted.

"No need to apologize to me about that. He means nothing to me I was just worried he would upset you." Bella told him and he looked at her for a moment then nodded.

They didn't speak anymore on it and just made ideal chat until they reached her flat above her shop.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to start dinner," she told him after they removed there outer robes. She handed him some wine and watched as he took a seat on the bar stool to watch her cook, They talked about everything they saw today and just random stuff as she make homemade stew and bread.

When it was finished she joined in on the bar stools as served there meal. Severus moaned alittle at the taste. She was a fantastic cook.

"You like?" she ask and he nodded.

"It's amazing." He told her and she blushed as she ate, pleased he enjoyed her food.

"I cooked for my mother growing up because Merlin knows she couldn't even boil water and when I moved in with my father all he ate was take out." She told him and he nodded as he ate.

When they were finished they moved towards her couch with glasses of wine. Severus was pleased when she move to sit against him with a content sigh as she sat her glass on the table.

"I've had an amazing day Severus. Thank you for this. It meant so much to me." She told him and he hummed in response as he ran one of his fingers down her cheek.

"It meant a great deal to me as well Bella. I find that I look forward to the moment I spend with you and seeing you happy today made me so pleased." He told her and she shifted in her seat to face him some as she leaned into his touch.

"Severus. Tell me know if you want nothing but friendship with me. I will be happy with just that but tell me know before I kiss you and let you into my heart." She told him and his breath hitched and his heart started to pound as he cupped her cheek in his large hand.

"Open your heart to me my Bella. I will treasure it always as you already have ownership over mine." He told her before pulling her towards him and kissing her deeply.

They both gasp at the feelings that coursed through them at the first meeting of their lips against the other. It was like warmth had seeped into their very cores and the feeling of rightness settled inside their hearts.

Severus had never in all his life felt the way he felt about Bella. The feel of her lips against his, her hands now buried in his hair as she pulled herself into his lap and kissed him with everything she had. He now knew why he had survived and it was to love this women until his dying breath and even beyond death would she own every last past of him.

All his pain and suffering from the warm the years of living in the darkness were wipe away with the first touch of her lips.

Bella quickly climbed into his lap in a need to be as close to him as possible. He was everything she ever dreamed of in a man but never thought she would find. She didn't think she would ever trust her heart to another but she was glad for once in her life that Edward left her so she could find this amazing man that in a short span of the weeks they had known each other has now become so important to her.

Feeling the kiss turning very heated, very quickly Severus knew he wanted to take his time with her. She had been hurt before and he wanted there first time to be special and not rushed because he had class in the morning.

Pulling back he gripped her now flushed and panting face in his hands and rest his forehead against hers.

"As much as I want nothing more than move this future I want to do right by you Bella. I want to have time to worship you and show you my love for you and not rush because I have class in the morning." He told her and nodded against him as she calmed herself.

"But you do want me yes?" she ask and he knew this was a lingering insecurity she must have carried from her time with the Vampire. Chuckling he bucked his hips into her and pulled her against him so she could feel just how much.

"Listen to me Bella. Believe me I want you more than I have ever wanted anything else. The desire I have for you is so strong and it is taking all my years of practice in will power to pull away from you right now. You are without a doubt the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes one let alone had sitting in my lap. Don't for a second doubt my attraction to you and very soon I will show you just how much I have come to love and want you." He told her and she saw nothing but sincerity in his dark eyes and she knew he was speaking the truth.

"I love you too Severus. I've never through it possible to love again but without a doubt I do and with such intensity that it takes my breath away. I am forever yours now." She told him and he kissed her again deeply because he did have the ability to respond as the emotions were chocking him.

After a few more kisses Severus reluctantly left to head home for bed so he could get up bright and early for his classes but he left with a smile on his face and warmth in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"You look lovely stop worrying." Severus told Bella. It was the weekend now and they were about to apperate over to Malfoy Manor for the family dinner Draco had invited her too and she was nervous as hell. Severus was amused.

"I want to make a good impression Sev. I'm meeting the family of the man I love. Last time that didn't really go so well and I acted like an idiot." She told him as he just chuckled before pulling her towards him and hugging her still.

Touching and kissing her was so natural now that he craved it ever chance he had to be around her which had been every evening this week since there omission to each other on her birthday. They have been going good ever since.

"And as I've said before. They will love you because I love you. These are not Vampires were going to dine with love, though in the past some may have called Lucius as vicious as one before the war but almost losing his son and wife because of his choices have changed him into the man I've always called my brother. Now relax and just be the Bella I fell in love with." He told her and kissed her head. She relaxed almost instantly at his words. He was right of course but she was still nervous.

When they arrived in front of the massive home a stunningly beautiful women greeted them at the door.

"Severus you look so good my friend." She said hugging Severus who returned it.

"You as well Narcissa. I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan." Severus told her, never taking his hand from around her waist as Bella and Narcissa kissed cheeks.

"I can see where young Draco gets his stunning looks from. It's a pleasure Mrs. Malfoy." Bella told her and Severus knew right then she had just won over Narcissa Malfoy.

"You haven't met his father yet." Lucius said coming from the study and Severus rolled his eyes at his friend as he strutted up to Bella and kissed her hand, giving her a once over before nodding his approval to Severus.

"Ah, I see where the charm comes from for sure. You must be Lucius." Bella told him and he smirked.

"Why of course and you must the young lady that has given Severus the life in his eyes again." Lucius told her and Bella blushed some.

"I hope so." She told them and Severus tighten his grip on Bella to insure her she was most defiantly the reason.

"Please call me Narcissa you are most welcome." Narcissa told her and Bella nodded.

"Then call me Bella please." She replied as they moved towards the dining room where she meet Draco again.

"Bella this is my lover Harry Potter. Harry this is Uncle Severus girlfriend Bella." Draco introduced them and Bella shook hands with Harry Potter.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Snape you look good." Harry said and Severus rolled his eyes as he held out Bella's chair.

"Potter. You still need a haircut." Severus said and Bella chuckled as Harry laughed and shook his head. Seems that was just the way there relationship was.

Dinner flowed smoothly and Bella felt right at home with Severus friends. They didn't make her feel uncomfortable like she did when she first met the Cullen's and they all seemed to be happy Severus had finally found someone. Bella could tell the Malfoy's were a dark family just as Severus was and Bella herself enjoyed the dark arts. But she could also tell they suffered a great deal during the war and it has caused them to think differently about their way of life.

"So Bella. What brings a young American to Wizarding Britain?" Lucius ask once they had retired to the study and Draco and Harry had left to meet some friends. Severus snorted into his drink and glared at his friend.

"Don't be nosey Lucius." Severus told him but Lucius just shrugged and Bella chuckled.

"It's alright really. I needed a fresh start. I dated a Vampire in high school and it didn't end well so I threw myself into my magical education and decided that I was tired of living as a muggle and decided a complete change was in order. I've always loved books and wanted to open my own store so when I found the one for sell near Hogwarts I jump at the chance to follow a dream I've had. I've been nothing but happy since." Bella said throwing Severus a wink as she talked and Lucius nodded as he listened.

"You never felt the urge to track down your old Vampire boyfriend and show him what a witch can do?" Lucius ask and Bella shocked them all by laughing at his question.

"Oh, more than once but then I realized he wasn't forth the effort it would take." Bella told them and they all chuckled. She was a feisty one and perfect for their friend.

"See I told you they would like you. They adore you, as do I?" Severus told her as they apperated back to the grounds of Hogwarts. Sighing Bella hugged herself to Severus.

"I'm glad I enjoyed there company as well but I'd much prefer your company. Mind if I stay with you this evening Severus?" she ask and Severus could not refuse her request.

"You can stay with me forever." He told her and she smiled as he turned to lead her towards the castle instead of towards her store.

When they arrived in his personal chambers Bella was on him. She pushed him against the wall and kissed the breath right out of him.

"No more waiting. Please." She mumbled against his lips and he groaned as he bent down and lifted her in his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He stumbled once when she latched onto his neck and sucked what he knew was going to be a large bruise but he didn't give two shits right now.

Laying her on the bed gently he covered her body with his as he gave into the desire that had been thumping through his veins since they met.

He kissed her with more desire than she had ever been kissed before. The feel of his body against hers, his warmth and the weight of him on top of her had her panting with need.

"Please." She said as she started frantically trying to get his buttons off. Grabbing her hands in his he kissed her finger tips and held them to his heart as he stared into her lust blow brown eyes.

"Calm yourself love. Let me do this right." He told her and she took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just want to be with you." She said and he shushed her.

"There will be plenty of time for frantic coupling later. But this first time I want to worship you." He told her and she shivered as his deep, sexy voice washed over her.

"I need to tell you something first. I've never, been with a man before." She told him blushing and his eyes widen in surprise before he kissed her again.

"Then I shall endeavor to ensure this night is magical for you my love." He told her. He'd never thought she might be a virgin but the thought of being the only one to touch her this way made this so much more special to him.

At worship her he did. He kissed her, slowly and agonizingly removed her clothing and kissed every new bit of skin reveled to him. He caressed her with so much love and devotion it took her breath away and she was laying naked beneath him, panting with need.

When he removed his clothes she marveled in his toned but scarred body but to her he was nothing but beautiful and she knew without a doubt she would never love another.

Severus brought her to climax first with his skilled hands and mouth and Bella was delirious with desire.

"Please Sev, now." She panted as she pulled him up and onto of her.

Severus was at the ends of his restraint but he was able to careful slide within her for the first time careful as to not hurt her. Once he reached her barrier he gripped her hands and held them above her head and kissed her.

"Squeeze as hard as you need love." He told her and she gave a nod and cried out in pain as he broke threw her barrier, claiming her virginity once and for all.

He held still until she relaxed and nodded for him to move. After that he set a slow but deep pace as they caressed and kissed each other, bring their heart and bodies to the highest of pleasures and when they climaxed together Severus swore he saw fireworks in his room before they both passed out from the emotions behind there coupling.

Neither realizing they had just been blessed with a rare form of soul bound magic that would tie them together for all time, proving they were indeed meant to be and blessed by magic herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Bella woke the next morning she felt amazing. Sore but in a good way and so relaxed. Sighing she felt Severus pull her back against his chest tighter and bury his face in her hair giving a content sigh.

Stretching some she reached forward to grab her wand off the table to check the time when she gasp in shock.

"What the hell?" she ask staring at her left hand. Severus heard her and raised his head.

"What's the matter?" he ask and she showed him her hand. He jolted awake and looked down at his own.

There on their ring fingers were matching marking. A pentagram wrapped in a black bank tattooed on their finger. Bella stared at it in shock. It looked a lot like those wedding band tattoos muggle got in American but she knew that wasn't it.

"Did we elope last night and I don't remember?" Bella ask and Severus stared at her for a moment before bolting to his sitting room grabbing a robe on the way out. He came back a few moments later with a book on magical bonds.

"I can't believe it. It's so rare." He said as he came to sit by her side and Bella stared at him in confusion.

"Last night when we made love for the first time. We created a soul bond." He said passing the book to her to read.

 _A soul mates bond. Extremely rare but a very powerful and coveted bond. When two magical beings come together and there magic is perfectly in sync with each other there magic creates a soul bond. Identified by the matching markings on the ring finger in the eyes of the magical world they are married. This bind creates a bond so strong that even in death is cannot be broken. Partners will find they cannot be away from each other for very long and that they can feel what the other is feeling and apperate to their side in times of danger regardless of distance or wards. They can never and will never leave each other or stray. As the bond grows stronger they can also speak to each other within their minds. It is the most magical of all bonds between partners and a true magical gift._

"Wow." Bella said handing him back the book and admiring the markings on her hand. She thought to herself for a moment while they sat in silence. How did she feel about this? She glanced over at Severus who was reading more and smiled. She loved him. She knew she did and to know that even there magical agrees there perfect and he can't leave her ever makes her happy.

"So how do you feel about this?" She ask biting her lip. He looked up at her and saw how apprehensive she was and he sighed before pulling her against him and kissing the top of her head.

"As shocking as it is. I am eternally grateful and I find myself happy. While I know I love you and would have ask you to marry me after we'd been together longer I am happy that this has happened. Maybe a little fast but you can't argue when magical slaps you in the face with something like this." He told her and she nodded in agreement.

"So you don't feel trapped?" she ask and he shook his head no.

"Not at all. I know what it's like to be truly trapped and being bound to you is a blessing I'll forever enjoy." He said and she smiled and kissed him.

They made love again after that before enjoying a small breakfast and long bath together discussing where to go from there, before they made the walk to the head mistresses office to discuss some things with her.

"Severus. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit and who is this?" McGonagall ask and Severus rolled his eyes.

"This is my wife Bella. She owns the book store in town." Severus said and shared a smile with Bella when he used the word wife. She truly was his wife and she loved to hear him say it.

"I beg your pardon?" McGonagall gasp as did the portrait of Dumbledore. When they held their hands up and McGonagall saw the marking she gasp again in shock.

"A soul bond. Oh my." She said fanning herself as she tried to process the new turn of events.

"We woke up this morning and discovered it. That's why we're here?" he told her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You better not be here to tell me you're leaving in the middle of the bloody year Snape." She said and Bella chuckled as Severus rolled his eyes again.

"No I'm not. Now next year is still up in the air but I wanted permission for Bella to move into my quarters with me and connect the fire place at her store to mine so doesn't have to walk in the snow to work. As you may know we won't be able to be a part for long periods of time and in order to stay on teaching I will want her here with me." Severus said reaching over to grab Bella's hand. McGonagall shared a look with Dumbledore's picture and smiled at how happy Severus seemed.

"Well of course, I wouldn't dream of asking you to live apart. My dear welcome to Hogwarts. I'll make the announcement tonight at supper." She told the pretty young witch who smiled and nodded in thanks.

"Will you be having a ceremony?" McGonagall ask and Bella and Severus shook their heads.

"No. It's not necessary. I only have my father and he's a muggle and Severus only has the Malfoy's as family. I've never been one for fan fair and neither is Severus. We will be registered as a married couple with the mystery by now and that's all we need." Bella said smiling at her now husband and he nodded in agreement. McGonagall chuckled at how perfect she was for him.

Bella couldn't believe it. She was magically married, and moving to live in the most beautiful castle in the world and spending her life with an amazing man. Life was finally looking up.


End file.
